


You Are The World

by Tarin2014tfan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarin2014tfan/pseuds/Tarin2014tfan
Summary: After six long years, April has finally made her choice, and Donnie sees only a life of loneliness in his future. Leo sets out to change that.





	You Are The World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own TMNT or any of the characters therein. Some VERY rich dude does.  
> Rating - Mature audiences ONLY  
> Story Warnings - Swearing, Emotional distress, Fluff, Tcest (Don't like these topics? Do not read!)  
> Pairings - Leo/Donnie, Implied Raph/Mikey (Do not like? Do not read!)  
> Universe - 2012  
> Ages - Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey are all the equivalent age of 21. (I made them this age to account for time passage in the series storyline.)
> 
> Story Credits - Song : World by Brad Paisley

**You Are The World**

 

 

The inevitable had finally happened.

They all had seen it coming, and knew it was simply a matter of time before it happened. 

Everyone that is, except Donnie.

The exact moment would go down in infamy, at least within the small Hamato clan. Forever burned into their memories. Forever changing their lives.

The day had begun in much the same way as any other day in the lives of the four turtle brothers. Mikey had made something unrecognizable but oh so delicious for breakfast. Raph and Leo had gotten into an argument almost the second they saw one another. The three aforementioned turtles had been woken up yet again by Donnie blowing something up in his lab. The acrid scent lingered in the air.

A perfectly normal day, until April and Casey walked through the turnstiles.

Casey gave his reptilian friends little more than a softly spoken, "Hey." April's silent wave was accompanied by a halfhearted smile that barely lifted the edges of her mouth, let alone touched her eyes.

The brothers knew something was up.

Donnie was immediately concerned, firing questions at the two humans with machinegun speed.

Neither said a word. Casey kept casting sideways glances at April, and the redhead just stared at the floor, blinking rapidly.

Donnie's questions slowed, then stopped. That was when the truth came out in all of it's full, undeniable glory.

"Donnie, I've decided to go to college in Boston," April said softly.

"And I'm going with her." Casey's voice was equally as quiet.  
   
Leo, Raph, and Mikey were only somewhat surprised. They had had their suspicions.

Donnie was crushed.

The olive toned genius held it together long enough to mumble something that sounded a little like "Good luck," or possibly "Congratulations," before heading to his lab, closing the door firmly behind him. The sound of poorly muffled sobs quickly reached their ears.

Given the intensity of the bo wielder's feelings for April, his brothers knew Donnie would need time to process their friends' unexpected announcements, and the resulting changes those announcements would make in the turtles' lives.  They gave him his space. But one brother in particular never strayed too far.

It was breaking Leo's heart seeing his gentle brother so devastated. Donnie didn't even realize life was passing him by, or seem to care for that matter. He just sat there, holed up in his lab, surrounded by three day old coffee cups, staring blankly at his computer screen. Donnie didn't come out for meals, and the few times the genius actually made it to practice, Raph had had a hand in it somewhere, usually dragging his despondent brother out by the mask tails. Once literally.

After that particular indignation, Donnie had threatened to turn Raphael inside out with a tuning fork. So, his brothers knew the genius wasn't completely drowning in his sorrow. Which gave them hope.

Something had to be done to help Donnie overcome his heartbreak, but the leader in blue had no idea what. This was way out of Leo's realm of expertise. 

Usually in a situation like this, Leo would have sought out the advice of his sensei. However, with Master Splinter gone, he was on his own, and the leaf green turtle felt very much like he was floundering.

A loud, boisterous laugh sounded throughout the lair, catching the leader's attention. Pushing himself away from the lab's doorway, Leo turned to look into the main room. Mikey was standing on one of the benches, controller in hand, whooping it up as he smoked the pants off of Raphael in a game of Mario Cart.

From the corner of his eye Leo noticed Donnie gave no reaction whatsoever to their brother's jocularity. Two weeks ago the genius would have at the very least smiled.

Another laugh rang out.

Leo's eyes lit up. He cast one final, very determined glance in Donnie's direction before heading out into the main room. Maybe he wasn't as much on his own as he thought he was.

 

 

"Still 'King of the Cart' huh, Mike?" Leo said, joining his two brightly banded brothers in front of the TV.

"You know it, dude!" Mikey jumped off the bench spinning into a victory dance that showcased a great deal of tail shaking.

"He cheats." Raph's gruff words were belied by the affectionate look in his eyes as he watched Mikey gyrate around the pit.

A wave of longing washed over Leo as he waited for Mikey to complete his victory lap. What did it feel like having someone go to such lengths just to make you smile?

He discretely watched Raph as the emerald turtle openly watched Mikey. What did it feel like to care so much for someone else you would drop whatever you were doing just to spend a few minutes in their company?

What did it feel like to be in love?

Leo desperately wanted to know, and now with April out of the picture, he might just get the chance.

Having completed his circuit, Mikey dramatically flopped himself down onto the bench between Leo and Raph. "So, s'up?" He grinned at his oldest brother.

Leo felt his face flush. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to ask his baby brother for relationship help?

Yes, he was.

"I need some advice."

Leo heard the bench creak beside him. Head down, he glanced out from under his eyeridges fully expecting to see one if not both of his brothers smirking at him, or worse laughing outright. What he got instead stunned the blue banded leader.

Gone was the laughing jokester who had only moments ago danced around the room with wild abandon. In his place now sat an attentive, fully focused, totally serious Michelangelo.

Even Raph was surprised by the youngest's drastic change.

"Well, it's about damn time." Mikey pinned his oldest brother with an intense stare. "It sure took you long enough, Leo."

"Whu..." Leo started to speak, but Mikey wasn't finished.

"Listen up, bro. The only reason, and I mean the ONLY reason, Donnie went after April in the first place was because he figured he had a better chance with her than he did with YOU." When it became apparent his brother wasn't going to get it no matter how long he waited, Mikey continued. "Donnie's had a crush on you ever since we were like TEN, Leo. But you were so focused on being 'Super Ninja' you never noticed."

Leo stared blankly at his baby brother for several seconds. Mikey stared back, thinking his big brother would catch on any second. No one was THAT dense.

"I never imagined," Leo muttered sheepishly, running a hand over the back of his neck. "Guess I'm pretty clueless sometimes, huh?"

Raph's amused snort was cut short by a swift kick from the sea green turtle. "Yeah," Mikey agreed. "But it keeps you humble."

"So... what do I do?"

"You're in luck, bro," Mikey grinned. "I got a plan. And the only thing it's going to cost you... is your dignity."

 

 

Click. "Delete." Click. "Delete." Click. "Delete."

Donnie sighed opening another folder in the massive file he had kept hidden deep within his computer's memory for the last six years.

Click. "Delete." Click. "Delete." Click.

"Why am I doing this?" Donnie leaned back in his chair, running his hands over his bald pate. "Why can't I just dump the whole damn thing, and be done with it?"

He stared longingly at the image displayed on the screen. A smiling April stared back at him, her eyes shining with pure joy.

Donnie remembered the exact moment the picture had been taken. Where they were. Why they were there. What had been going on just moments before. But most of all, Donnie remembered how he had felt being there alone with April.

His heart twinged at the memory. Those pains had become such a common occurrence over the past several days the olive turtle hardly felt them anymore.

"Why can't I get over you as easily as you've gotten over me?" He lightly ran a finger along the gentle curve of April's cheek. He could almost feel the softness of her skin. He swallowed hard, letting his hand fall away. "Because you never felt about me the way I feel about you." Again Donnie reached out, this time putting his computer monitor into sleep mode.

He pushed himself away from his desk, frowning slightly at the stiffness of his muscles. How long had he been sitting there?

He looked at his wall clock then at the calendar beneath it. His frown deepened.

Was everything he had something April had given him? His clock. His calendar. The cushion on his chair.

He made a mental note to get new ones on their next supply run. A plain calendar perhaps, something Mikey could decorate for him. A digital clock with red illuminated numbers would be nice. He could see it in the dark when he was doing photoluminescence experiments. Blue might be better, gentler on tired eyes. A water themed calendar would be nice too. One that showcased sparkling waterfalls, tranquil rivers, and wide sections of deep blue ocean.

An image of dark blue eyes flashed through Donnie's mind, making the genius start. "Been a while since THAT happened?" he muttered.

Shrugging it off as emotional distress and mental fatigue, Donnie exited the lab. For whatever reason, he suddenly felt the need to spend some time with his brothers.

Donnie found it odd that not only was no one watching TV, but Leo wasn't in there taking advantage of the quiet by being curled up on one of the benches reading a book. The kitchen and dojo were also silent and dark, showing no signs of anyone having cooked or trained for several hours at least.

Had he somehow gotten his days and nights reversed by isolating himself? A quick glance towards the bedrooms gave the genius no indication his brothers were there either, although they could possibly be sleeping. The genius hesitated to go check in case they were sleeping, and he woke them. The last thing he wanted was to have one of his brothers mad at him for disturbing his sleep.

Donnie glanced at the turnstiles. Surely they weren't out on patrol.

To be honest the genius had no idea how much time had passed since April's big announcement, or even what day of the week it was. He could have been shut away from his brothers for over a month, or just a couple of days. He needed to find out.

Donnie's relief was palpable when he checked his computer and discovered it was six o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. That explained a lot. Saturday was their day off. Everyone slept in, except Leo who was up every morning by six thirty anyway, and the four brothers were excused from training, again except Leo who spent several hours practicing katas after tending to his weapons.

Reassured everything was fine, Donnie decided to take advantage of being the first one up for a change and take a long, hot shower. With some added spring to his step, the olive turtle headed for the lab door, then stopped. He turned, walking back to his computer.

Click. "Delete." Click. "Delete." Click. "Delete. Damn, that felt GOOD!"

Grinning widely, the genius headed without pause for the bathroom never noticing the bright green eyes watching him from the shadows.

 

 

As soon as he heard water running in the shower, Raphael rushed back to Leo's room. Donnie wasn't known for taking overly long showers, but then again Donnie had never spent days on end heartbroken over losing the perceived love of his life either. 

Raph slipped silently inside, closing the door behind him. He froze. He shook his head. He stared in stunned disbelief.

Never in his wildest dreams, or most horrific nightmares for that matter, would he have ever imagined Leo dancing like THAT!

The blue banded turtle was all over the place, bumping and grinding, shimmying and shaking, swinging his tail and hip thrusting with enough flare to put Beyoncé to shame. It was so out of character for the normally reserved leader, Raph could hardly believe his own eyes.

But considering who Leo's instructor was, the dance style made perfect sense.

"Okay, bro, just remember when you come to this part, slide your foot at an angle to the left," Mikey paused, watching Leo's execution closely. "Your OTHER left," he sighed. "Then squirrel for six steps, and hip thrust on the last step in the same direction your foremost foot is pointing." Mikey demonstrated the dance maneuver with perfect precision. "That way it sets you up for the clap and step sequence on the next beat."

Leo followed Mikey's every move, and with the exception of his slight brain cramp on the difference between left and right, felt pretty good about his performance. "Do you really think it'll work?" Leo's eyes moved questioningly from Mikey to Raph and back again as the leaf green turtle took a much needed drink from his water bottle.

"Sure!" Mikey cracked open his own bottle downing half before continuing. "Worked for me!" he grinned, giving Raph a sly wink.

Leo smiled affectionately at his two brothers. "I just hope I'm ready."

Raph rolled his eyes, and scowled to cover his own smile. "Yeah, well ready or not, yer outta time. Donnie's in da shower."

Leo froze, eyes wide, looking terrified. Mikey however was thrilled.

"Awesome!" Mikey jumped up, giving a fist pump. "We'll have just enough time to get the dojo ready! It's SHOW TIME! Raph, you're back on lookout detail. Leo, you're with me!" In less than a heartbeat the sea green whirlwind was out the door, not giving his big brother time to think about what was about to happen, and back out.

"Nut-bomb." Raph shook his head grinning affectionately.

Stepping out into the hallway, the emerald turtle quickly realized someone was missing. "Leo! What's da problem? Get a move on!" Raph stepped back inside Leo's bedroom fully intending to rip the leader a new one for dragging his ass. He immediately changed his mind, seeing the state his brother was in.

Leo was so pale he was closer to Mikey's skin tone than his own, his eyes comically huge, and dilated. Raph would have laughed if not for the fact his brother seemed to be in the beginning stages of a panic attack.

"I told Mikey this was a dumbass idea," Raph growled, guiding the panic stricken turtle over to sit on the bed. "Take slow, deep breaths, bro," Raph gently pushed Leo's head down between his knees. "You pass out on me, Mikey'll kill us both. And he'll make MINE hurt."

After half a minute, Leo had recovered enough to speak. "I... I can't do this, Raph," Leo started to lean up, looking his brawler brother in the eye. "I... I just can't."

"Stay put, yer not done yet," Raph pushed Leo's head back down. "What's da matter? Mikey warned ya, ya were going to end up looking like a jackass by the time this was over with."

Leo discovered trying to nod with your head between your knees was a lot harder than one would think. "I know, but it's not looking like a jackass I'm worried about." This time Raph let him sit up. "I'm worried... scared really, Donnie'll turn me down, or worse... compare me to April and... Well, that's the end of that."

Raph was well aware of Leo's insecurities, they were the same insecurities that haunted the emerald turtle himself every waking moment. Leo just hid his better.

"Look, I'm going ta tell ya something," he said. "And if ya tell anyone it came from me, I'll call ya a liar ta yer face. Ya know how Mikey told ya Donnie's had a crush on ya since we were ten?" Leo nodded. "Well, he kinda lied. Donnie's never had a crush on ya, he's been in love with ya. And it's not been since we were ten, it's been since we were like... born."

Leo's mouth dropped open. Raph couldn't possibly mean... He had to be joking, right?

"No joke." It was a bit unnerving how it seemed Raph could almost read Leo's mind. "Donnie loves ya for da same reasons Mikey loves me." Leo leaned forward, hanging on his brother's every word. "Ya make him feel safe, and important. Like he's special... not because of his brain, but just because he's... Donnie."

"He is special. Even if he wasn't a genius, Donnie'd still be amazing," Leo's voice dropped off, going soft and wistful. "He's wonderful. Kind and gentle. He cares so much about us. He's always trying to make us comfortable. Make us happy. He goes out of his way just to give us stuff we want let alone what we need. How could anyone NOT love him?"

A rare, genuine smile spread across Raph's face. "Have you ever listened ta yourself when ya talk about Donnie?" Raph chuckled at the surprised look on Leo's face when the leader realized there had been an audience present for his oration. "Look, Leo, for once in your life, take my advice. Forget about da fanfare, all da drama, everything. All you're doing is telling Donnie how you feel in a way he'll always remember."

With that Raph stood, motioning for his brother to follow as he once again headed for the door.

Leo reached out, stopping the emerald turtle before he moved too far ahead. "Hey, Raph, what... what did Mikey do for you?" he asked shyly.

Leo was graced with another rare smile from his emerald brother. "He made me a cake, and when I cut into it, it exploded. Glitter went every damn where. But when I looked down at da plate, because I was gonna pick it up and brain him with it, there was this little card that said I was what gave Mikey's life spark." Raph shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I kept da card."

As he headed to the dojo Leo couldn't help but wonder what it would be, if anything, Donatello would keep from his confession of love.

 

 

Donnie doubted anything in his entire life had ever felt as good as that shower. The near scalding water cascading down his body was invigorating. He envisioned it washing all of his worries and fears right down the drain, along with the funky smell coming off his shell. Too bad the only thing truly gone was the smell.

He chuckled as he exited the bathroom. No wonder his brothers left him alone in the lab if he smelled THAT bad. Deep down, he knew that wasn't the reason for their absence, but the thought made him laugh.

He could really use some of his brothers' silliness right about now.

He stopped momentarily outside his lab, wondering if he should go inside, and do something. Gather up all his dirty coffee mugs maybe? Delete some more digitalized April memorabilia? Burn everything she had ever given him?

Donnie shook his head and headed for the main part of the lair. He had given April more than enough of his time, energy, and effort, he wasn't giving her any more.

As he made his way to the kitchen, hoping for some breakfast a la Mikey, the olive genius was surprised the main room were still silent and dark. Maybe he hadn't taken as long of a shower as he thought. 

He felt a flash of relief finding Raph sitting at the kitchen table eating what looked to be leftover chicken fried rice. "Morning," he greeted.

Per usual, Raph just grunted something unintelligible, and shoved another spoonful into his mouth.

"Where is everyone?" Donnie turned his back to his brother and made a show of loading the coffee maker as an excuse to hide his smile.

This time the grunting was a bit longer, but no less unintelligible.

"Come again? In a language I understand, perhaps?"

Donnie had to struggle to keep from laughing when Raph scowled at him.

"I SAID Leo and Mikey are in da dojo trying ta figure out what's wrong with da lights." Raph enunciated each word as if Donnie was deaf and needed to read lips.

"Thank you," Donnie parroted back. "Oh, just in case you want some, I made the coffee to MY preferences."

"Jerk!" Raph called over his shoulder to his retreating brother.  

Raph waited until Donnie was inside the darkened dojo before abandoning his food and making a beeline for the lab. "Just need ta reset da time and date back ta normal on Donnie's computer, then I'm off ta watch Leo make a fool outta himself."

 

 

The dojo was completely dark. Normally light filtered down through the overhead grate, but nothing was coming through. It was as if the grate had been completely blocked.

Donnie couldn't see a thing, and strangely enough he couldn't locate his brothers with his other senses. "Leo, Mike, you guys in here?"

A swish of air brushed across his face, as if something traveling at a decent rate of speed had passed close to his head. He ducked out of instinct.

"Yo, dude! Didn't mean to take you out!"

"You didn't."  Donnie frowned turning his head this way and that trying to see some indication of where his brother was. "Just taking precautionary measures. Raph said there was a problem with the lights. What's going on?"

"We got it." Leo's voice came from the general direction of where Donatello estimated the tree to be. "You may want to fine tune things when we're done though." There was a short, slightly embarrassed chuckle. "And it'd be really helpful if you would sit down so we don't accidentally hit you."

"Umm... Okay..." Now Donnie was really curious about what his goofball brother, and least mechanically inclined brother were doing. "Is right here good?"

"Sure!" Mikey chimed out. "But if you move ten steps to the left, and four steps up you'll be able to see better."

Donnie blinked. See? It was pitch black in there. He couldn't SEE anything.

Shrugging it off as simply another one of Mikey's eccentricities, Donnie followed his baby brother's instructions. Once in the designated location, the purple banded turtle knelt, prepared to wait for whatever his brothers were about to do.

He didn't have to wait long.

Music began to fill the air, softly at first, then slowly building in volume. Donnie looked around completely confused.

"What..."

A sudden steady drumbeat startled him, but nowhere near as much as the appearance of flashing colored lights running throughout the tree's branches.

The room now resembled something more along the lines of a nightclub than a training dojo.

But as strange as everything was; the music, the lights, the fact Leo and Mikey had done this without his help; the strangest thing by far was the lone figure standing center stage in front of the disco tree.

Gone were the twin swords, the protective padding, and gear. Replacing it was a rhinestone covered vest, a cowboy hat with a leather, studded hatband, and a belt fastened with a buckle easily as big as one of Raph's meaty hands.

Never, EVER, in his wildest dreams, or most horrific nightmares for that matter, would Donnie have ever imagined Leo looking like THAT! 

The genius wasn't sure if he should laugh, or go lock himself back in the lab, because obviously at least one if not two of his brothers had lost his mind, and was stark raving mad.

And right then was when Leo produced a microphone, and started to sing.

 

 

When Donnie stepped inside the dojo, Leo would have sworn eternal fealty to the Shredder if his brainy brother would just turn around and walk right back out.

The leader in blue had never been so scared in his life. Facing Kraang Prime, piece of cake. Battling alien entities bent on the permanent destruction of himself and brothers, easy as pie. Dealing with a broken and shattered body after being beaten nigh unto death by his enemies and wondering if his father was alive, a walk in the park. Facing the moment he was going to confess his feelings for his brother, most terrifying thing imaginable.

Leo prayed he didn't pass out.

He sensed someone behind him, felt the light touch on his shoulder. "He's right in front, Leo. You got this." Then as quickly as he appeared, Mikey was gone.

Leo waited, his heart racing.

The music began to play.

"Calm down, Leo. It's just Donnie." Man, he sucked at giving pep talks. "You got this."

Leo looked up when the lights began to flash, jumping just a bit when the drums came in. Instinctively he looked out across the dojo, his eyes instantly landing on the object of his affections.

"Wow..." Leo whispered. The lights danced across Donnie's skin, blending with the olive skin tone to form an ethereal halo.  "Please, whoever's listening, don't let me mess this up."

Right then the music changed, and Leo began to sing.

 

 

From the time they were little, Leo's brothers had heard him sing countless times; nightmares, birthdays, boredom. Whatever the reason, hearing their big brother's voice had left them feeling as if all was right in their world, no matter how bad it may have been. They felt that they were special, and that to at least one person in the world, they mattered.  

Now that they were older, it was nice to know the magic was still there.

Everything negative Donnie was feeling in regards to April vanished. He still felt a fondness for the redhead, she was his friend after all and they had shared a great deal together. But he no longer felt the all consuming infatuation he had mistaken for love, and he certainly didn't feel the utter devastation of having been dumped.

He felt... renewed.

Donnie closed his eyes, letting Leo's voice wash over him. The words his brother sang faded into the background, becoming nothing more than white noise as the olive turtle lost himself in the forgotten security of his childhood.

A smile slowly spread across Donnie's face, an involuntary shiver danced along his spine. Everything felt so magical.

The words of the song started pushing themselves into Donnie's consciousness, demanding his attention. He tried to ignore them, to cling to his brother's voice, but to no avail.  

His tranquility was slowly pushed aside, letting the fears and doubts he knew so well roll back in. His smile faded as more words pushed their way to the forefront of his mind.

Was nothing ever going to change? Was he destined to be unnoticed and underappreciated his entire life?

"If you don't feel important, honey all I've got to say is to the world you may be just another guy, but to me, Baby, you are my world."

Donnie's eyes snapped open. Had he heard that right? Surely those weren't the actual lyrics of the song? Were they?

 

 

Hidden in the shadows at the back of the dojo, Raph tensed. He sensed Donnie's emotional shift, and didn't like it one bit. The only thing that stopped him from rushing out, and bringing this entire fiasco to a screeching halt was the sea green hand pushing lightly against his plastron.

"Chill Raph. Everything's going according to plan."

"You EXPECTED this ta happen?!" Raph growled softly.

Mikey frowned at his brother. "You sound surprised? This IS my specialty, Raph. I'm not a moron, you know." He felt a wave of guilt seeing the look that flashed across Raph's face. "I'm sorry, bro. Shouldn't have said that."

Mikey stepped in front of Raph, effectively blocking his brother's view. "Raph, when we're in the middle of a fight and need a way out, and you say you can make us one if we cover your back, no one questions you."

"Used to." Raph's voice was flat, hiding his feelings of hurt and betrayal.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, but we eventually learned the one person who knew what you can do best, is YOU. Or haven't you noticed when you say something can be knocked down, not even Donnie questions it anymore?"

Raph's scowl turned to stunned surprise making Mikey grin.

"When it comes to strength, you're the expert."

"And when it comes ta feelings," Raph gently cupped Mikey's cheek. "You're da expert."

"Among other things," Mikey grinned. "Donnie has to figure this out on his own, or he'll always doubt how Leo feels." The sea green turtle turned to look over his shoulder at his other brothers. "Shouldn't be much longer, he's almost there," he turned back to Raph, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "Then we can go to our room, and I'll apologize properly for my smartass remark."

Raph's smiles came easily when they were meant for Mikey. He draped an arm around his baby brother's shoulders, pulling him close. "Sounds good," he nuzzled Mikey's cheek. "Cuz Baby, you're my world."

 

 

Donnie stared wide eyed at his brother. Leo couldn't possibly feel that way about him. Could he?  

He was the bumbler, the one who constantly stumbled over his own two feet. There was a reason Splinter had given him the weapon with the longest reach, he sucked at close quarters fighting. The only place he did excel was in the lab, and then it was mostly hit and miss.

He was nothing more than a single, insignificant entity adrift in a never ending herd. Completely unimportant.

Wasn't he?

He'd always thought so.

Was he wrong?

Donnie then came face-to-face with another realization. 

A lot of effort had went into this... presentation, the lights, the music setup, Leo's costume.

That had Mikey written all over it. Be that as it may, Mikey was good, but he wasn't THAT good.

A lot of time went into this, and the only one present was... himself.

Was all this for him? Logic dictated it was. But why? Why would his brothers go to all this trouble just for him? Was it out of pity because April dumped him?

Donnie felt as if someone had just sucker punched him in the stomach.

That had to be it. His brothers pitied him because he was so pathetic April dumped him for a brainless, toothless, adrenaline junkie with no artistic ability whatsoever!

Not any more! He wasn't about to let anyone, especially his brothers, get away with pitying HIM! He was putting a stop to this right now!

Donnie glared up at Leo fully intending to rip his brother a new one for the perceived insult. He had had enough. Enough pity, and enough of whatever the HELL this was. Drawing a deep breath, the olive turtle locked eyes with Leo, and froze.

"You think you're one of millions, but you're one in a million to me."

That look. That emotion shining in Leo's eyes. Donnie had seen it before. Quite a lot actually, but only recently. It was the exact same look Raph got in his eyes whenever he looked at Mikey and thought no one else was watching.

It was a look of pure adoration. Complete devotion. And... Dare he say it? Love.

"When you wonder if you matter, baby, look into my eyes, and tell me, can't you see you're everything to me?"

Everything clicked.

This was Leo's way of telling him... HIM, the bumbler, that Leo loved him. 

The most April had ever done was tell him she cared for him, and sometimes it was followed by a quick peck on the cheek. But never anything like this. Leo was risking everything, going so amazingly far out of his comfort zone to give him, the bumbler, something solid to hold onto.

"To the world you may be just another guy, but to me, baby, you are my world."

A tear slipped unheeded down Donnie's cheek. His hands shot to his mouth, no doubt muffling a sob. Here was everything he had ever wanted, ever hoped for, and he never knew.

 

 

Leo dropped the microphone, cringing slightly at the resulting feedback. Something was wrong! Horribly, horribly wrong! Ignoring the last few lines of the song, Leo ran to his brother.

Dropping to his knees, he pulled Donnie to him. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"You are such a blithering idiot," Donnie laughed through his tears. "I've never been happier."

Leo blinked. "Then why..."

The blue banded turtle didn't get to finish. He was cut off by Donnie's lips pressing to his in a needy, passion filled kiss.

Leo let his eyes slip closed. He didn't mind being interrupted, there would be plenty of time for talking later. This was much better.

"Wow," he whispered breathlessly when Donnie pulled back.

Donnie smiled shyly. "I... I never knew."

Embarrassed, Leo just shrugged. "I didn't want to mess up your chances with April. I... I just wanted you to be happy, and if she made you happy... then..." he shrugged again.

Donnie's reply was to kiss Leo again with equal fervor.

This time when Donnie broke their kiss, Leo pursued, pulling the olive turtle back in. He had a lot of catching up to do, and Leo wasn't one to dilly-dally around.

"Mmm, L-leo, ahh..." Donnie struggled to speak against the onslaught of wonderfully delicious sensation resulting from his older brother attacking his neck with teeth, tongue, and lips. "The-there is one th-mm... thing you can do to mmm-ake me happ-ee, ahh."

Donnie couldn't help but giggle. Leo talking with his mouth full sounded a lot like Raph talking with HIS mouth full.

"Could you maybe lose the belt buckle? I can feel it digging into my stomach all the way through my plastron."

Leo sat up. "What?" he tipped the belt buckle to get a better look. "You don't like it?"

Leo knew he was acting like a doofus, and didn't care one damn bit. Donatello was his.

"I'd like it a lot better if it was off."

Keeping eye contact with Leo, Donnie slipped a finger under the buckle pushing the hook from the leather, and releasing it.

"Motor skills like that I can put to good use," Leo smirked, carelessly tossing the belt to the side.

Donnie ran his hands up Leo's plastron, pushing the vest off his brother's shoulders. "You'd be amazed by what all I can do."

Leo pulled the garish garment from his arms, sending it in the general direction as the belt. "No, I really wouldn't."

A cry of surprise, or possibly pleasure, escaped the olive toned turtle when Leo attacked his neck anew. He moaned appreciatively when a warm, wide tongue laved over the sting in apology.

Donnie's eyes slipped closed as he gave himself to his brother. It felt so right. So perfect.

The soft words Leo spoke slipped their way deep into Donnie's psyche as the olive turtle floated on the new and exciting feelings his brother was generating. When he realized what Leo was saying, Donnie's reaction was immediate.

Leo pulled back, shock and fear evident on his face. "Don... what's wrong?" He gently wiped the moisture from his brother's face. "Why're you crying?"

Donnie shrugged. "Stupid," he sniffed.

"Please... tell me?"

Donnie looked up. "You don't think I'm a klutz. A bumbler. Nothing but a big brain who gets more stuff wrong than right. You... you think..."

Leo took Donnie's face in his hands. "You're amazing, Donatello." He kissed him soundly. "You're brilliant. You're strong, mentally and physically. You're kind, loving, and a million other things." Leo kissed him again. Now that he'd been given a taste, the leaf green turtle couldn't get enough. "And I'm looking forward to showing you each and every one of those amazing things again and again for the rest of our lives. Starting right now."

Donnie wanted nothing more. He would willing give an eternity to Leo just to hold onto what he was feeling at that moment. How could he have been so... so... He blinked.

"Umm, Leo... what's that?"

Leo was really starting to get fed up with all of these interruptions. How was he supposed to properly ravage his brother when stuff kept getting in his way?!

He didn't bother looking up, he was determined to at least make it to the top of Donnie's shoulder. "What?" he whined in such a way that would have made Mikey proud.

"Mmm... th-th-AAAH-t red light blinking over there."

Leo paused mid kiss. "Light?" He looked over his shoulder, and thought he would burst into flame from embarrassment. "Mikey! You bonehead!"

Once he realized what was going on, Donnie was stunned for a fraction of a second, then he grinned. "Mikey's taping it."

Leo nodded, not even bothering to lift his face from Donnie's plastron in hopes of hiding his embarrassment.

"Want me to erase it?"

Leo shifted to look at his brother. He raised a questioning eyeridge, but otherwise remained silent.

Donnie knew what Leo was silently asking. "I'd like to keep it, if that's okay. It'd be fun to watch it again... on our anniversary. Maybe?"

Leo grinned. It was a small price to pay for a lifetime of happiness. "Make copies."

"I will," Donnie whispered. "But for now, can we go... someplace NOT under surveillance?" He ran a fingertip down Leo's arm. "Like maybe... your room?" Before he knew it, Donatello was on his feet being lead to the door.

Leo stopped at the threshold, taking Donnie's hands in his. "I can't remember if I said it before or not, but just in case I didn't... I love you, Donatello."

This time, Donnie didn't cry. His eyes watered up, but he held it in check. Leo deserved that much. "I love you, Leonardo."

 

 

One year. It had been one wonderfully long, and gloriously sappy year since Leo had confessed his feelings for Donatello. Both turtles had never been happier, and it was now time to keep a promise.

Leo and Donnie were snuggled up on the couch waiting for their brothers. It was movie night, and they were going to watch The Turtle Cowboy Video, as Mikey had dubbed it.

Afterwards, Leo planned to have exploding glitter cake for a snack, but was keeping it under wraps.

"Cool! You guys waited for us!" Mikey bounded over the back of the sofa, claiming his spot on the cushions without dropping a single kernel of corn from the enormous bowl he carried.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we watched Leo make a fool of himself," Raph smirked as he handed out sodas.

"Raph, be nice," Mikey scooted over making room for his emerald brother on the couch. "Or there'll be no sweet treats for you tonight."

Leo almost choked on his drink.

"If everyone's ready," Donnie shot Raph a glare after making certain Leo was alright. "How about we start the movie?"

Laughing and joking at their leader's expense, none of the turtles noticed the red headed figure standing in the shadows outside the turnstiles. Very quietly she stepped back, turned around, and left.

"I was such a fool," she said sadly, rubbing a hand over her slightly protruding belly. "Such a stupid, stupid fool."

 

 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
